tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zemac
Zemac was a Dwemer master mage who plays a major role in the Dominion Wars, and is the main antagonist during the events of the Neddrean Canon. History Zemac was born at least 2500 years ago in a Dwemer stronghold in Skyrim, presumably Raldbthar, as a Zemac is mentioned it's birth records. When he was an infant, his family moved through a section of Blackreach which now cannot be traveled, when civil war raged between the capital stronghold of Arkngthand, which was actually in Morrowind, and half of the strongholds it controlled. His parents quickly walked to Arkngthand, and were taken in and given a room within the city's walls. Living underground and sometimes tiring of work at the forges, the young Zemac practiced magic in secret with spell tomes that he had found in a chest full of confiscated items. As a self-taught wizard, he did not know how to cast spells perfectly, but was soon taught by his father, Thumac, who was also a mage practicing in secret. However, he aspired to be much better than his father; much better than any mage, witch or warlock who ever lived. He wanted to be the greatest of all mages forever, and be remembered for eternity. In order to achieve this goal, a young and stupid 17-year-old Zemac summoned Clavicus Vile, and made a deal with him to be the greatest magic user who would ever exist. Clavicus Vile granted this wish, but with a downside: no mortal would ever recognise him for his feats. Hard as he tried, and no matter how many times he saved Mundus from utter destruction singlehandedly, not a soul noticed him, save Molag Bal. The prince noticed his supreme power, and wanted to use it as a main part of his army. Molag Bal offered Zemac a deal: He would be noticed, but only if he became his servant for a thousand years. Desperate for attention, Zemac obliged with happiness. Then, Zemac was taken by Molag Bal into Coldharbour before the Dwemer disappeared, thus saving his life, but that he would later come to regret. Once in Coldharbour, Zemac was taken to the Hollow City, which was now also unsafe for Mundus-dwellers like the rest of his realm. Molag Bal gave him to some hired Dremora, including the well-known Dremora Velehk Sain (who ended up becoming his guardian angel of sorts on Tamriel) and tortured him and held him prisoner for hundreds of years. However, he agreed to this, as he believed that the deal was still on. He resurfaced on Tamriel in 2E 582, where he resurfaced as a behind-the-scenes general, and gave Mannimarco most of his orders during the aftermath of the Soulburst. During this time, many well-known mages and prophets greatly feared him, and his name was well-known throughout Tamriel, as everyone knew that Mannimarco was just a puppet of the awesome Dwemer mage. After the Soulburst, Molag Bal realized that Zemac was a valuable asset, and broke their deal without telling him. Zemac's name immediately disappeared from people's memories, and from written literature, greatly changing the way that people remembered it, and literally fracturing history so that he disappeared from it entirely. After the thousand years were up, he asked to be released, but Molag Bal laughed and said that he had broken their deal over a hundred years before. When Zemac heard this, it is said that he let out a wail so great that it ripped Coldharbour in half. Zemac resurfaced yet again during the Oblivion Crisis, only this time on loan to Mehrunes Dagon, where he put Velehk in charge of the troops, and told him how to command them. Although he was a great natural tactician, he could not use his powers during the Crisis, as Mehrunes Dagon forbid it, sticking to the double-cross that Molag Bal had performed on him. However, Zemac was on a secret mission to sabotage Dagon's plans in order to reopen Tamriel for conquest by his master. He made slight changes in the way that Dagon's armies attacked, where they attacked, and such, and eventually brought down Mankar Camoran and his Red Dawn lackies, spoiling Dagon's plans of conquest. He also met a Redguard named Falion Zemac now only does menial jobs, and sometimes gets bored and goes off his reservations. The capture of Shahzee was one of them. The Dominion Wars In 4E 216, during the Dominion Wars, Zemac resurfaced yet again as an advisor to Queen Loril. He extended his power into her mind, controlling it as if it were clay. It was also reported that he imprisoned Neddre's sister, Shahzee, in an uninhabited realm of Oblivion, where she is forever trapped. Neddre became greatly angered at this, and gave him the final reason to go to war with the Dominion. When he attempted to possess Neddre's mind and failed, he was very puzzled and worried that there was a power which was stronger than his resisting his attempted mind control of Neddre. Because Zemac had opened up his mind to Neddre, he was able to reach into Zemac's mind and pull out all of its valuable secrets, including useful facts on how to defeat Molag Bal himself. Neddre then caused a tumor in Zemac's basil ganglea. This made Zemac go insane and forget how to do all of his daily routines and the spells that Molag Bal had taught him. The tumor eventually killed him. Once the queen and her compatriates were free, they gave the throne back to Neddre and his family, and Molag Bal was defeated once and for all. Trivia *Zemac had strange veins all over his face, as this was the physical way to show that he was bound to Molag Bal. *As he knew how to perform all magic, he could use tongues, and was even better than Tiber Septim. Some historians considered a great feat. Category:Dwemer Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tongues Category:Cult of Molag Bal Category:Mages Category:Deceased